


Mother's Day

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian celebra el día de las madres con la familia Hudson-Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz día de las madres! cualquier comentario es bienvenido

Sebastian está vestido y despierto en la puerta de los Hudson-Hummel a las diez de la mañana el domingo, un mocha descremado en una mano y una rosa con una caja de bombones para Carole en la otra.

 

Este es su primer día de las madres con la familia de su novio.

Su propia familia no celebra la fecha, su padre odia a su madre y viceversa, Sebastian no la ha visto en tres años desde que ella se mudó a Alemania, su madrasta no es una opción, él es dos años menor que ella.

 

Finn es quien abre la puerta, aun en su ropa interior y nada sobre su pecho. Unos cuantos meses atrás, Sebastian hubiera estado flirteando con él energéticamente. Hoy, graciosamente, no tiene ojos para nadie más que su novio.

 

Finn sonríe, esa sonrisa inocente y pura que hizo que su novio se enamorara de él, la misma sonrisa que hizo que el contratenor aprendiera a amarlo como a un hermano “Seb, hola, Kurt está en la cocina” Saluda el chico alegremente. A Sebastian todavía le sorprende que este sea el mismo chico que intentó chantajear hace menos de un año. Hoy, este es el chico con quien conspiró hace un año para una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para Kurt.

 

“Gracias Finn” Responde él, pasando al chico más grande y entrando a la cocina.

 

En la cocina Kurt está ocupado haciendo Waffles, probablemente veganos o con Estevia en vez de azúcar. Sebastian sabe que Kurt no es uno de esos fashionistas medio muertos de hambre que cuentan cada caloría, es más, Kurt ama los dulces por sobre toda comida.

 

Sebastian abraza a Kurt con un brazo rodeando su cintura por detrás y ofreciéndole su café con su mano disponible. “Buenos días bebé” Murmura contra el cuello del castaño.

“¡Bastian!” Chilla el más pequeño sorprendido.

“Mocha descremado” Sonríe, Sebastian satisfecho con sí mismo.

Kurt sostiene el vaso en sus manos más pequeñas, rozando sus dedos con los de Sebastian y  tomando un pequeño sorbo. “Gracias” Murmura suspirando sobre el café aún humeante.

“Siempre feliz de agradar cariño” Sonríe sonriendo juguetonamente.

 

***

Carole está sentada en el centro de la mesa, Sebastian no tiene una relación muy profunda con la madrastra de Kurt, Carole es como una presencia permanente que se tiende a olvidar, siempre amable y maternal.

 

Finn es el primero en darle un regalo, nervioso y mirando a un punto muerto de la pared, le entrega una caja envuelta en papel de regalo “Kurt me ayudó a escogerlo” Comenta “Así que espero que sea mejor que los calcetines del año pasado” Dentro de la caja hay un par de sandalias con taco aguja de dos centímetros blancas con piedras negras “Son unas Matthew Williamson primera/verano 2013” Añade Kurt alegremente.

 

“Gracias Hijo” Sonríe Carole besando la mejilla de Finn.

 

Burt es el siguiente, entregándole una pequeña caja con un beso en la frente “Feliz día cariño” dentro de la caja hay un par de aretes en pirámide, Lizzie Fortunato. Sebastian sabe que Kurt tuvo algo que ver en eso. Carole brilla como todas las mujeres cuando reciben joyería.

 

Bueno, mujeres y Kurt. Sebastian aun recuerda lo agradecido que estaba Kurt cuando Sebastian le compró un hombre desnudo de plata para San Valentín. Kurt aun lo lleva, a veces, Sebastian sonríe cada vez que ve el pequeño hombre de plata brillando sostenido en la parte superior de la oreja de su novio.

 

Kurt da su regalo sin mucha ceremonia “No sabía que regalarte” Comenta felizmente “No me gusta regalar perfumes y sinceramente no quería darte ropa porque es un poco aburrido viniendo de mi” Continua “De todas formas” Dice entregándole un pequeño papel “Es un día en el Spa Coral Bay” Carole lo abraza y a pesar de verse un poco incomodo, Sebastian sabe eso ocurre cada vez que alguien abraza al castaño.

 

Cuando Sebastian le entrega la rosa y los chocolates, lo hace con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras que atraerían chicas si a él le atrajeran “Los bombones son de cacao oscuro sin azúcar adherida” Comenta “Ya sabes, para cuando quieras compartirlos” Dice lo ultimo guiñando un ojo conspiracionalmente. Carole le da las gracias, sonrojada. Burt lo sostiene en un abrazo de oso riendo fuertemente.

 

Sebastian se siente como parte de una familia por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

***

 

Al final del día Burt, Kurt y Sebastian conducen hasta el cementerio.

 

Al llegar, Kurt camina en el frente, con la cabeza en alto y dos pasos por encima de Sebastian y su padre. Sebastian sabe que Kurt trata de ser fuerte, él aun recuerda cuando Kurt le contó sobre sus viajes al cementerio con su padre, como el sostener su mano lo hacía sentirse seguro.

 

Una sola mirada a un angustiado Burt es todo lo que necesita para tomar dos pasos en frente y sostener la mano de su novio. Kurt se tensa y lo mira por sobre su hombro, inseguro y obviamente afligido.

Sebastian le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sostiene su mano con más fuerza.

 

La tumba se parece a todas las demás, no hay nada especial en ella además de ser la tumba de alguien especial para el chico que está aprendiendo a amar. Burt deja un ramo de claveles violetas. Sebastian lo oye susurrar algo ilegible antes de besar la punta de la tumba y dejar a Sebastian, y especialmente a Kurt, solos.

 

Kurt deja una rosa blanca y Sebastian una azul “Hola mamá” Saluda Kurt con la voz rota, agachándose frente a la tumba. “Feliz día” Sonríe “Este es Bastian” Dice “Se que no es Blaine pero estoy seguro de que el próximo año no habrá un chico nuevo para presentarte otra vez” Se escusa “Creo que estamos en un punto más serio en nuestra relación, estamos viendo G.I. Joe juntos, creo que estamos en ese punto en el que puedo ver acción sin sentido sin que me importe y en el que a él no le importa que babee sobre Channing Tatum” Una risa angustiosa se oye por todo el cementerio, Sebastian sabe Kurt que está llorando pero no hace nada sobre ello, Kurt necesita sacar las lagrimas de su sistema y esta es una ocasión tan buena como cualquier otra.

 

Kurt comienza a caminar fuera del cementerio, Sebastian lo observa caminar, la espalda recta y sin temblar por un segundo, ni un cabello fuera de lugar.

 

Sus dedos rozan los bordes de la tumba “Te juro que voy a cuidar de él” Promete a la nada “Soy bueno en eso”


End file.
